vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
|-|Garou= |-|Awakened Garou= Summary Garou (ガロウ, Garō) is a former disciple of Bang, and was considered a prodigy. But one day he was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage once he got bored of everyone. He's one of the strongest characters in the series and plays a major role as the main villain in the Hero Hunt arc. His dream is to be the strongest monster ever and become the world's first God Level Threat. Or so he says. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Garou, Human Monster, Hero Hunter Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Mutated Human, "Monster" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Exceptional Memory, Fear Aura, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Rage Power, Psychic Resistance (Tatsumaki was unable to fully affect him with her powers), Poison Resistance (He was able to continue fighting for extended periods despite being impaled with multiple poisonous arrows), Statistics Amplification, Body Control via Abandonment, and Precognition via analyzing opponents Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Once he was reaching the peak of his human powers he briefly overpowered Overgrown Rover, a Dragon level threat that not even Bang, Bomb, Fubuki, and Genos could harm while working together) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (ONE stated that Garou and Boros would be pretty evenly matched, with Garou even having an advantage in close combat. Effortlessly curbstomped several S-Class heroes) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Genos. Outmaneuvered Overgrown Rover, who later took on several high-level heroes, simultaneously. Blitzed Superalloy Darkshine) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to barely keep up with casual Saitama. Comparable to Boros by WoG) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''| Likely at least '''Class 100+ (Should be much stronger than Pig God and Kuroi Seishi) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Survived fighting against Overgrown Rover. Survived Bang and Bomb's Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Took several casual punches and a few Serious Series moves from Saitama, continuing to fight and attempt to best him), regeneration and reactive evolution makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Great knowledge in H2H combat and is able to analyze and memorize an opponent's fighting style and movements in only a few moments) and able to at least predict the plans of the Monster Association. Through observation, he learns of countermeasures for other people's fighting style. Sometimes switches between fighting styles to keep his movement unpredictable or for his own amusement. His mastery of martial arts enables him to attack his opponents as if "(They) were being cornered by dozens of martial artists at once" as described by Superalloy Darkshine, despite the two being roughly on the same level at the time of their fight and Darkshine being a reputable hand to hand combatant. Weaknesses: Garou typically doesn't use Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist until he needs to, as it reminds him of Bang. Intentionally prolongs fights to get stronger, sometimes letting enemies get serious. Tends to underestimate opponents once they are "defeated" | His adaptability can be overwhelmed with sufficient power if the gap is too high (Couldn't keep up with a serious Saitama in the end). Adaptation can made him trade speed for more power, turning him into a mindless monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Various Martial Arts Mastery:' **'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' A special martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is a combat style that relies on countering attacks despite being stronger than his own. This is also useful for offensive stream of attacks that can take enemies by surprise. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Using this technique Garou can beat some of the lower S-Class heroes although he tends to avoid using this attack early on. His technique also wasn't perfected to the point that he couldn't repel Superalloy Darkshine's attack before he started adapting. **'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist': Bomb's martial art. This martial art style involves a powerful hand rotation technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks. **'Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist': A more advanced technique than both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, a move that splits the skies and blasts airstreams into the opponent’s body. It is one level weaker than Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist. The technique is powerful enough to break Elder Centipede's carapace before the monster molted. Traditionally when the technique connects, the shockwave created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. **'Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist:' A technique that is developed from utilizing Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Was much stronger compared to those two techniques and usually requires two people to perform such a technique. The only other two who could perform this were Bang and Bomb, who were each masters in their respective martial arts styles. The technique is even stronger than Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist. **'Various many more techniques' **'Military Martial Arts': Based on Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat. **'Tanktop Tackle': Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. He uses this against Flashy Flash. **'Tanktop Blow': Copied from Tanktop Master. Garou unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He first uses this against Bang and Bomb, then later against Flashy Flash. **'Watchdog Man's Dog Movements': During his fight with Genos, Garou is shown to have been able to mimic the movement of Watchdog Man in which he uses to catch Genos off guard to catch his right arm. *'Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist:' A special technique Garou developed from the numerous martial art techniques that he mastered. Compared to his previous techniques should be his best ability being able to do much more feats with this. With this technique, he was able to finish off the rest of the S-Class Heroes. **'God Slayer Instant Attack:' Garou sends a volley of punches at extremely high speeds. Able to actually take down all of Tatsumaki's projectiles with this. **'God Slayer Ascending Attack:' An upward strike that was strong enough to knock up Saitama *'Adaptability:' While his "limiter" was breaking, Garou seems to be have developed a form of Adaptability. This allows him to become stronger and faster over time as well as make him seemingly immune to any attack that fails to kill him, such as developing stronger resistance to psychic attacks on top of his already immense will. This also allows him to transform into various forms making him a real Monster. *'Mimicry:' Similar to adaptability, Garou is able to mimic techniques and abilities that he has witnessed before. Tanktop Tackle being one of the moves he was able to copy and the even Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist Key: Peak Human Garou | Awakened Garou Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (This was Peak Human Garou and Post Second Timeskip Natsu. Speed was equalized) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (High 6-A versions were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Satsuki's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Garou was in Human Form) Naruto (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku vs Awakened Garou, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros's Profile Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Note: This was Punk Hazard Saga Luffy and Human Garou. Speed was equalized) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Note: Ice Storm Commander in Chief is restricted and Human Garou. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5